Worm Hole
by ShimmerT
Summary: Sandra, an new exorcist, makes a mistake when trying to save her friends, and sends them into Kurosaki Ichigo's time! This is a yaoi! Couples are HitsuIchi and Laven! PS! This is a fanfic that was written by two people!


**Me: HI EVERYONE!!! You remember how I said I would write a fanfic for some of you if you told the meaning AU meant, well, this is one for Sora-sama91! Or ~Loveless~ We actually wrote this together! YAY!!**

**Allen: *anime vein* Seriously? ANOTHER fanfic?**

**Me: YEP!**

**Allen: That's just great! Who are you pairing me with?**

**Me: Lavi…**

**Lavi: YES!!**

**Kanda: Che!**

**Me: Awe.. he's jealous again! Don't worry Yuu, your time shall come!**

**Shiro: Wait a sec, I'm in it too?? Who am I with?**

**Me: Ichigo! Lol…**

**Shiro: …….. I hate you.**

**Me: I know. Ichigo! Please do the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Sure whatever. Shimmer does not own Bleach or D Gray Man. She just owns Sandra.**

**Me: THANK YOU! PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**WARNING: Uh….**

**Chapter 1: Time Warp**

"You useless brats can't win! So how about just giving up?" Tyki asked menacingly, standing between Sandra and Lavi.

Here they were again, tricked into coming to Japan, in search of Innocence. Though when they arrived, they were instantly attacked by the Noah, Tyki and Road. Why had Komui sent them here in the first place…oh yeah, that damn Finder. Man, Allen could practically see Lulubell's smirk, as they fell for the Noah's cheap tricks.

But of course that did not stop Allen from putting up a fight. "Yeah, right!" Allen laughed. A little ways behind him stood the Bookman, who remained quiet since they arrived, having already had some suspicion that this was a trap.

Sandra, a new exorcist who had actually joined not very long ago, stood face to face with Tyki Mikk, but she did not let that affect her as she yelled, "Screw you!"

Road sat on top of Tyki's shoulder as she laughed at the group of exorcists. "Silly exorcists." She smiled mockingly. "You should be smart enough by now."

Tyki snorted. "I wouldn't expect any less from brats like them." He added with a small laugh, standing in his normal arrogant stance, with his hands in his pocket, despite Road sitting on his shoulder.

"If you expected it, don't ask us you—" Lavi yelled, stopping himself before a curse would come out of his mouth, though a vein could be seen on his forehead.

Arystar Krory stood beside Allen with a sneer and his fangs bearing. "How about we stop the talking, and fight." He growled at the two Noah just in front of Lavi and Sandra, though Tyki had his back turned to the red-head.

Yuu Kanda was also sneering, feeling slightly stupid that he did not notice it was a trick till it was too late. His anti-akuma weapon, Mugen, was already drawn and ready to be activated. "I wouldn't put it past them if they started this fight with some sort of cheap move."

Tyki proceeded to laugh at Kanda's comment, though the swordsman's face showed seriousness. "Oh, now that is just cruel-" He hummed, taking a hand out of his pocket. "But so true." With that comment Tyki sent some Teas in Allen's direction.

Allen jumped away from Tyki. "Crown Edge!" he yelled, but was blocked by Road, who he had not noticed, jumped from Tyki's shoulder.

"Why you cheap mother-." Sandra sighed slightly. "Innocence, Activate! Level 11, attack 5. Time Attack!" A large disc with clock-hand-like spikes around the edge appeared in her left hand. She also had the same kind of blade attached to her right glove. Armor appeared on her, the strongest being on her hands. Though she was new, she was strong, but that did not make up for lack of training.

This worried Lavi greatly. "Sandra, what do you think you're doing?!" Lavi yelled. "Do you even know how to control that yet?!"

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Krory said nervously, stepping back when Allen collided with one of Road's sharp candles. Tyki hesitated lightly, as this exorcist was new to him, as where her abilities. So he jumped back moving a little closer to Lavi.

Sandra smiled. "Don't worry! I got this!" With that, she threw the disc toward Tyki.

The supposed reassurance did not convince Lavi as he saw the disc fly straight at him and the Noah. "Um… That's not what it looks like from here." Lavi said as he sweat dropped.

Sandra turned her eyes to Lavi with a glare momentarily, before her eyes returned to the enemy.

"You…" Tyki said. He jumped up to avoid the disc. Now the weapon was headed straight at Lavi's face.

Lavi panicked, shouting a stream of curses as well as a plea for Sandra to stop the spinning disc.

Sandra reached out her hand. "STOP!!" She cried, making the disc stop right before it hit Lavi, and fall to the ground.

Lavi sighed in relief. "Oh man… I thought I was a goner… Sandra, you do that again, and I will hammer you into the ground!"

"Gomen Lavi!" Sandra said with a smile. She picked up her weapon. "Level 3, attack 3! Death Spike!" The Innocence changed in form. It stayed as a disc, but now with medium sized spikes instead. The armor was thinner.

As Lavi and Sandra had that encounter, Tyki was matching with Kanda, who had stepped forward when Sandra's attack missed.

Meanwhile, Allen was preoccupied with Road, but keeping a close eye on his friends.

This annoyed Road, but she merely giggled at him. "Come on Allen, you're not playing right!" The female Noah mocked, just as Krory attempted to hit her from behind.

This did not have the desired effect as Road disappeared. "You really think you can sneak up on me?" her voice rang out in a mock cheerfulness that made Krory wince, as she reappeared behind Allen. Sticking out her tongue, she placed the end of a candle to Allen's pale neck holding his shoulder with the other hand, smiling manically when she felt Allen stiffen.

Not a long way away, Lavi saw the scene play out, a pang of worry hit his stomach as he saw Road appear behind Allen. Out of impulse he yelled out his best friends' name. "Allen!"

Krory appeared behind Road again. "Let go of him you--" He said, cutting off when he got elbowed in the stomach by Road.

The Noah chuckled in Allen's ear. "I wonder how long you'll be able to play Allen…" She said.

Allen gritted his teeth. "I'm done playing!"

Before Lavi had a chance to step in, Tyki appeared beside him smirking.

When Lavi glanced to the side, he saw Kanda slammed against a wall behind a smirking Tyki. "You shouldn't turn your head away from the enemy."

Sandra looked up from her fight with a few akuma to see this. "LAVI!" She said. She then looked down at her Innocence. "Please work! Level 16! SHIELD!" Her Innocence morphed once more. This disc turned into a mini shield and armor covers Sandra's top and bottom half, leaving her stomach and arms exposed. There are strange markings on her arms that travel up to her neck.

Tyki struck his arm out to get Lavi, but Sandra got in the way, causing Tyki to miss and slice open Sandra's left arm.

"Tch!" Tyki said as he jumped back. "Little girls should know their place." He said as he licked at Sandra's blood that had remained on his hand.

"Agh…" Sandra held her arm for a minute. "And you should know not to mess with my friends!" She retorted as she held her weapon despite the wound. "LEVEL 3!" She threw her weapon at Tyki with a pained expression.

Tyki smiled and just side-stepped causing the attack to miss. "You're high to think that an attack like that can even come CLOSE to hitting me?" Tyki said, getting a dark look on his face. "You should know, I don't intend to die easily!" With that, Tyki began to charge at both Lavi and Sandra.

Lavi, who had turned around at this point, panicked slightly. "NO!" He said, pushing Sandra out of the way before extending his hammer at the charging Noah.

Tyki laughed, jumping over Lavi's hammer before continuing his charge.

Sandra feel to the ground with a soft, "Oof.." She quickly looked up. "STOP!!!!" She cried, holding her arms as she hunched herself over. Her Innocence had come back, and sparkled as tears fell upon it. "Level… 14….. Time Warp…." She whispered. The Innocence changed itself once again. Her clothes morphed into a sleeveless shirt and pants. The marks on her arms grew darker and thickened. Green sparks surrounded her.

Road sliced open the side of Allen's neck and released him. "Come on Allen! Play the game correctly or you'll lose!!" She said with a giggle.

Allen holds the wound with his right arm. He surveyed the scene and saw Lavi. Facing off with Tyki. "LAVI!! Crown Belt!" He cried. He managed to grab onto Lavi before Tyki could finish his charge.

Lavi was quickly dragged across the field to stand beside Allen. "Thanks Moyashi" "IT'S ALLEN!" "But what about Sandra? She's kinda on the ground."

"I'm on it!!" Allen said, re-extending crown belt to grab onto Sandra. He quickly, but carefully, drag Sandra over. Sandra was safely brought over, but she stayed in the same position, protecting as disc that looked like a clock.

Allen looked at Lavi. "Seriously, stop calling me Moyashi! My name is Allen."

Lavi just looked at Allen for a minute before laughing. He couldn't help it, Allen just looked too cute. "Get over it Mo-Ya-Shi." He said, drawing out each syllable.

"My. Name. Is. Allen. Baka." Allen said angrily, before turning around to inspect Sandra. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

Tyki laughed as he moved to stand by Road. "Oh no, isn't that cute? They get to die together…" Tyki said. Road giggled as she sat upon Tyki's shoulders again.

Allen growled silently in annoyance. Just then, Kanda came over to stand behind Sandra. "Hn… You say that, Moyashi, but for some reason, none of us believe you." Kanda said, commenting on Allen's earlier protest about his name.

"YU!!" Lavi said happily. "Are you ok?" Kanda just turned his head with a Che.

Allen glared at Kanda. "BaKanda…" He muttered.

Sandra continued to stay hunched over, blood beginning to stain the snow beneath her.

Tyki smirked. "Oh… Looks like he's back to join them.. No matter. Teas" He said, calling out a whole bunch of Teas. "Go." He added, sending Teas to the group.

Allen glared dangerously at Tyki. "CROWN CLOWN!" He yelled covering the group with his Innocence. Once he had done this, he kneeled down to be level with Sandra. "Hey, Sandra, are you ok?" He asked.

Sandra finally heard him and looked up. "Yeah, I'm ok…" She said, smiling weakly.

Tyki smirked again and sent out another flock of Teas. "It's useless Bouya. I have an endless supply, since the last Fallen One…" He said.

Allen looked up at Tyki. Her grinded his teeth and clenched and in-clenched his hands. Lavi reached out a hand to Allen too late. Allen speed over to Tyki and lunged, attacking. "SHUT UP!!!" He yelled. He still hadn't truly forgiven himself for Suman's death, and he certainly didn't forgive Tyki for causing it.

Tyki smiled as he blocked the attack. He laughed evilly. "You decide to play with me, now do you Allen Walker? Poor choice!" He said, sending Teas toward Allen's friends who were rather far away.

Allen's eyes widened. "NO!" He yelled, attempting to get back to them.

Tyki held onto Allen's left arm, which he had just blocked, laughing.

Kanda smirked and cut the Teas down. "Hn.. Child's play." He said with a snort.

Allen sighed in relief before struggling to free his arm. "Let… go!" He yelled. Just then, a soft green light began glowing from Sandra's Innocence.

Lavi looked down at Sandra. "What the fuck is happening here!?" He yelled.

Tyki let go of Allen when he saw this, and jumped back without a word.

Krory panicked. "Sandra! What did you do??? Is it gonna hurt us, or help us???"

Allen ran back over to the group quickly. "Sandra. What's going on?? Hey, Sandra!" Allen said, shaking Sandra slightly.

Sandra didn't seem to notice the questions and voices of her comrades. "Take us away from here, Innocence…" She whispered. All of a sudden a bright light shone and a Time Portal appeared right where Sandra was sitting.

Lavi stepped back a bit. "Holy… That looks like it's gonna hurt us Kuro-chan!" He said panickly.

Tyki pondered on this for a minute. "It's strange that se would try to harm her own side…" He said, staring at the portal. Then, something clicked. "Road! Run to that hole! Allen and his bratty friends are going to move in time!"

Road giggled and jumped off of Tyki's shoulders. "Okii dokii!" She said moving quickly. "Come on Tyki!!" Tyki followed after her, just as the hole began to suck everyone in.

Bookman jumped on Krory's back, not wanting them all to be separated.

Allen reached out his hand to Lavi. "LAVI!!" He called.

Lavi reached his hand to grab hold of Allen's. "Allen!!" He cried, just as he missed Allen's hand.

Within the blink of the eye, the group was enveloped in light, and the portal disappeared, leaving nothing but a blond-haired man with two ridiculous-looking spots on his forehead.

**Me: Well.. That's it for the first chapter!! YAYZ!! Now on to the next!**

**Kanda: Aren't you going a little too fast?**

**Me: *pretends to think* Nope!**

**Kanda: *face-palm* God… you're so fucking annoying..**

**Me: ^^ I know!! Lol! **

**Allen: If you know, then why do you continue on like this?**

**Me: Cause its fun and it bother Yuu-chan!!**

**Kanda: That's it!! *draws Mugen and slices me in half***

**Lavi: O.o YOU KILLED HER!!!**

**Me: *reappears* YEAH!! YOU DID!!!**

**Lavi: *jumps back in surprise***

**Kanda: What the fuck??? I just killed you!!!**

**Me: Boke!! You should know by now that you can't kill the author!!!!!!!**

**Allen: And this is why I'm not surprised….**

**Me: ^^ Well, time to close up!**

**Allen: R&R people!**

**Shiro: And all flames will be used to burn…**

**Me: SHIRO!!! You're not in the story yet!!! GO!!! Wait for the next chapter!! *ushers Shiro out of room* Heh-heh… Yeah… um… all flames will be used to burn Link!!!!!!**

**Lavi: BYEZZ!!!!**


End file.
